


A Case of the Common Cold

by EonaMokaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Me? Overusing italics for emphasis? It's more likely than you'd think, Sickfic, also let her feel like she has a family she belongs in 2k18, because lets face it sickfics are fun to write, let adora be sick 2k18, oh and apparently the queen of bright moon's name is angella?, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Like the tin says! Another sickfic because I'm a horrible piece of trash who likes putting characters in those situations.AKA Adora gets sick, tries to hide it because of the Horde mentality of never showing weakness, and gets loved on and worried about by everyone.





	A Case of the Common Cold

On any given day in Bright Moon, Adora, Glimmer, and Bow would wake up at seven thirty and meet over a cup of tea (or coffee, in Adora's case) to discuss the day's plans. Today was not one of those days. Adora woke with a scratchy feeling in her throat, and she knew it would end up even worse in time. The light shining in her eyes did nothing to improve her mood, and she was content to roll over and go back to sleep. 

 

"Hey, Bow? Where's Adora?" Glimmer asked, sipping on her tea while she waited at the table. She watched Bow as he paced around the room, hands fidgeting and his tea forgotten on the table. 

 

"It's been 45 minutes, she should have been here way before us! Adora has _always_ been the first one here, what if something's wrong?" Bow tried to hide his rising panic, but failed miserably. He forced himself to sit and try to calm down, but he couldn't stop glancing at the door and frowning.

 

"Bow, you're overreacting." Glimmer sighed, running her fingers through her slightly messy hair. "What if she just wanted to sleep in?" 

 

"Adora? Sleep in? Are you forgetting that she's a former Horde soldier? She probably doesn't been know she's _allowed_ to sleep in!" 

 

"Maybe you're right...let's wait a little bit longer and check on her, okay? Drink your tea."

 

* * *

 

Adora woke to a coughing fit, a stuffy nose, and a full fledged sore throat that felt like sandpaper when she swallowed. Her clothes stuck to her body, and she shivered, not sure whether to pull the blanket around her or to sit in front of a fan. She opted for a change of clothes, figuring that they were probably dirty anyway, but actually getting up and walking to her closet was a chore. The walls swayed, the floor seemed unsteady, and it sapped all of her energy trying to get across the room. Slumping to the floor, Adora slowly pulled on a new outfit, not even bothering to pull her hair back. 

 

_I'll just stay in here. It's better that way,_ she thought to herself, curling up against the wall with a sniffle. Not even a minute later, she heard knocking on her door, and Adora groaned. 

 

"Hey, Adora? Are you okay?" Glimmer called through the door, but didn't bother waiting for an answer before teleporting in with Bow. 

 

"I'm fine..." Adora grumbled, still curled up in the closet. She cleared her throat and sniffled, though it didn't help much in making her feel any less congested. Glimmer was next to her in an instant, frantically trying to figure out what to do. She settled on teleporting her back to her bed, Bow waiting with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

 

"Geez...why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick?" Glimmer asked, watching worriedly as Adora wrapped herself in blankets and took the coffee from Bow. She pulled her knees close to her chest, resting her arms on them and shrugging.

 

"I just...didn't want to bother you guys. I'm fine, really-" another coughing fit wracked her body, and her chest started to hurt. Bow sat next to her, rubbing her back in circles until she stopped.

 

"...Sure you are." Glimmer moved to be in front of Adora, crouching so they were at eye level. "Adora, you aren't bothering us. Really. If you're ever sick, or injured, or worried, or just want to talk, _anything_ \- you aren't bothering us at all! We're _friends_ , that's what we're here for."  

 

"Really? Are you sure?" Adora's throat tightened and she sniffled, though for reasons other than her congestion. 

 

"Of _course_!" Glimmer and Bow both replied, and smothered her in hugs. "Oh, and don't freak out, but we _may_ have told my mom that something went _horribly wrong_." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Well, you didn't show up at the usual morning meeting, so I panicked and thought you were dying or something. Don't worry about it, it'll be fine-" Bow was cut off by the doors being slammed open, the queen herself rushing in. 

 

"Adora! What's wrong, are you hurt?!" She flew to her side, pushing Bow and Glimmer aside to get a good look at her. She calmed down when she saw no fatal wounds or anything of the sort, and sighed in relief. "I thought...no, nevermind. Are you alright?" 

 

"She's fine, it's just a cold. She didn't want to tell us, though." Glimmer said, saving Adora's voice the trouble. At that, the queen delicately touched the back of her hand to Adora's forehead and scowled.

 

"You have a fever and you wanted to _hide_ it? Glimmer's rubbing off on you." She moved to stand, but stopped midway to lean in and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll have the kitchen cook up some hot soup for you. In the meantime, Glimmer, Bow, keep her company. And Adora?" 

 

"Yes, your majesty?" Adora croaked, quiet but just loud enough to be heard. She cleared her throat, but it didn't help much.

 

"Next time something like this happens, _please_ don't hide it. I see you as part of the family, and it would relieve some of the stress if you would talk to us about it. It isn't something to be ashamed of to ask for help or comfort, so if you ever need _anything_ , let us know." She smiled, and turned to leave. 

 

"Uh...thank you!" Adora replied, her cheeks red and the knot in her throat returning. Glimmer and Bow laughed, keeping close to their friend. The queen smiled and slowly closed the door behind her, with a new mission to nurse Adora back to health and make her feel like she belongs.


End file.
